


Преимущество на поле боя

by Muscari



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [27]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Seduction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muscari/pseuds/Muscari
Summary: Новый адмирал Рамон Альмейда всегда считал, что страстям и интрижкам на борту не место. Но сейчас они были уже не на борту.
Relationships: Ramon Almeida/Julio Salina
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Преимущество на поле боя

Рамон Альмейда старался все делать правильно. Может, с виду и казалось, что недавно назначенный Первый адмирал уверен в себе и относится к своим новым обязанностям с вальяжной ленцой, однако Альмейда просчитывал каждый шаг, взвешивал каждое слово. Ему это было в новинку, но что поделать. Не для того он так долго шел к своей цели, чтобы запороть все к финалу.

Время пожинать плоды своего успеха еще придет, думал Альмейда. А пока нужно расчистить место для будущего урожая. Позаботиться о своем авторитете в глазах подчиненных. И плевать, что эти подчиненные давно его знают. Теперь все по-новому. Теперь он — новый Первый адмирал. У него новый флагман, и на нем — новый капитан. Младший братец Диего Салины, чтоб вы все были здоровы. Для молодого амбициозного вице-адмирала это был бы отличный тандем, чтобы опираться не только на военные успехи, но и на негласную поддержку древней марикьярской знати.

А вот для Первого адмирала капитан Салина был занозой в заднице. Послушный с виду, на деле он оказался колючим, ершистым, недобрым — да кошки с ним, на флоте добряков нет, — но Салина так зыркал на него, будто запоминал каждое действие, каждое слово. По крайней мере, так думалось Альмейде до тех пор, пока не столкнулся со своим капитаном в темноте. Да с кем не бывает, особенно когда на море качка? Должно быть, из-за этой качки Салина невзначай потерся о него худым бедром. Не могло быть иначе. Потому что, будь все иначе — такой беспримерной наглости флот еще не знал.

А потом Салина столкнулся с ним снова — и всего на мгновение прижался боком к его телу. Мгновение промелькнуло, и его нет, и никто ничего не видел, а Альмейда, выругавшись про себя, вернулся к своим делам. По уму, наглеца нужно было наказать, но Альмейда никак не мог придумать подходящую формулировку для взыскания. А Хулио все расхаживал туда-сюда, зыркая на него так же пронзительно и недобро, и Альмейде уже не казалось, что Хулио следит за его промахами.

Хулио. Теперь он всегда был — Хулио.

Бывший Первый адмирал являлся поборником правил — нет, до щепетильности северян дело, к счастью, не доходило, но правил у него, по мнению Альмейды, было слишком уж много. Сам он собирался полагаться на авторитет, назначать вице-адмиралов, любые приказы которых будут выполняться неукоснительно. Впрочем, в этом не было ничего нового. Новыми бывали только Первые адмиралы, и их политика никогда не уходила далеко от старых марикьярских традиций. 

Альмейда имел свое видение того, как нужно управлять флотом. Но в чем-то он был солидарен со стариком Дельгадо: страстям и интрижкам на борту не место.

Но сейчас-то они не на борту!

— С чего вы взяли, что можете распускать руки, альмиранте?

Альмейда мрачно хмыкнул, но руки не убрал: раз Хулио говорил с ним, значит, был не против. В его случае молчание никогда не означало согласие. К тому же, другого удобного случая проверить, что на самом деле имел в виду его странный капитан, могло и не выпасть. Альмейда не стал бы Первым адмиралом, если бы не умел пользоваться любым подвернувшимся шансом. Поэтому он продолжил сжимать, грубовато гладить Хулио — такого костлявого, гибкого, горячего на ощупь, даже через жесткую ткань.

Где-то на задворках сознания, еще не уступившего всепоглощающему жару, мелькнула запоздалая мысль: из всех способов выразить недовольство любимым у Хулио был тот, который заканчивался скорой смертью собеседника. Впрочем, убивать старшего по званию в такой изобличающей ситуации было по меньшей мере неразумно, а Хулио всегда отличался честолюбием.

Какого Леворукого он вообще так много знает о своем капитане?

Теперь в котле его страсти бурлила злость. Альмейда зарычал, сгреб Хулио за шиворот и одним движением прижал к стене. А тот довольно усмехнулся, будто только того и ждал.

— Ну наконец-то, — какой же мерзкий был у Хулио голос, когда он вот так тянул слова нараспев, — мне говорили, что в постели вы просто лев, а вы, — Хулио наклонился к уху Альмейды, щекоча кожу теплым дыханием, — если и лев, то морской.

…выходит, ждал, паршивец! Альмейда навалился на него, и Хулио попытался выгнуться; напрасно, разница в весе, размере и силе не оставляла ему шанса. Этот бой тебе не выиграть, мысленно заметил Альмейда и медленно, с нажимом потерся о его худое тело. Теперь он ощущал его по-настоящему — пара рубашек не в счет. Свободной рукой он провел по бедру Хулио, поднимая ладонь все выше.

— Значит, морской лев, — с притворной угрозой прорычал он.

— Мммм… морской, — упрямо произнес Хулио: Альмейда сжал пальцы на внутренней стороне бедра, с силой огладил его и двинулся дальше.

— Такой, знаете, ленивый, неповоротливый…

Альмейда с наслаждением слушал, как голос Хулио вздрагивал всякий раз, когда он почти касался лобка… почти. Он уже чувствовал, как напряжены мышцы, как вслед за голосом срывается и дыхание.

— …смешной, — закончил свою мысль Хулио.

Альмейда фыркнул — и накрыл пах ладонью; Хулио выдохнул снова, и этот выдох больше всего походил на стон.

— Жалкая попытка вернуть преимущество, — хриплым шепотом сообщил ему Альмейда. — Когда поле боя полностью контролирует враг. Хулио строптиво выгнулся — но на самом деле только потерся о тело Альмейды. Он уже понял, что Альмейда прав, но все еще не собирался сдаваться. Неумолимо долгое движение ладони — сначала вниз, потом вверх — кажется, ему просто нравилось изводить Хулио, будто в отместку за этот милый вечер. И не только поэтому.

— И что же мне по твоему плану полагалось сделать в ответ на это возмутительное замечание? — задумчиво спросил Альмейда. — Оскорбиться, оттолкнуть тебя и уйти восвояси? Или, поддавшись порыву, быстро и зло отодрать тебя до искр из глаз? Такой у тебя был план?

Он уже минуту сохранял неподвижность, а вот Хулио это давалось хуже — он извивался, нетерпеливо ерзал, прижимался к нему бедрами и пахом и сам пытался потереться об его пальцы затвердевшим членом. Альмейда с нескрываемым удовольствием остановил его, вновь стиснув бедро. Хулио зашипел.

— Надеюсь, тебе нравится, когда это делают долго. Мучительно долго и совершенно безжалостно, — Хулио был весь в его руках, весь под ним, и Альмейда почувствовал, как тот слабо вздрогнул. Мысль о том, что его слова могут действовать на проклятого упрямца вот так, вызвала новую волну жара, который стекал вниз, наполняя пах невыносимой тяжестью. — А если нет… что ж, тогда это понравится только мне.

Хулио молчал — до тех пор, пока Альмейда не отпустил его руку, чтобы снова пройтись ладонью вдоль талии, задрать рубаху, коснуться обнаженной кожи. Тогда Хулио застонал, протяжно и низко, и вскинул голову.

— Даже не надейтесь, — таким же хриплым голосом ответил он.

Альмейда смотрел на него, любуясь и предвкушая. Хулио всегда был азартным и упрямым. Он ни за что не уступил бы преимущество без боя.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
